


Tell-tale Hearts.

by cheshirekat



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirekat/pseuds/cheshirekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elena alienates everyone that loves her by taking off when she turns, Katherine is the one to find her. Katherine/Elena one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell-tale Hearts.

Katherine never intended to bed Elena. She hated her with all of her being, for god’s sake. But, that didn’t stop her from taking her to bed upon the first opportunity. She’d stumbled upon the poor newly changed vampire only days after the girl was turned, coming back when the girl had gone on some ripping rampage; she always did lack self-control. Katherine almost pitied her, remembering her first days but she took no pity in acknowledging how many people Elena had killed. This, somehow, led to right now; with Elena lying under her and surprisingly submissive in her actions. 

Katherine dropped her head, kissing the girl with bruising force as her fingers danced along the pale skin. Knowing fingers found the waistband of Elena’s underwear and tore them from the frame that held them there mercilessly. Katherine was only spurred on by the small gasp that left Elena’s lips. Katherine just snickered, leaving burning cool kisses along Elena’s neck and moving her hand to spread Elena’s legs slightly, quickly finished by Elena’s own will. Katherine licked her lips and looked down at Elena, biting her lip. “Not until you say it..” 

Elena shook her head, desperate and throbbing at her center at this point. Despite being with Stefan and having kissed Damon before, she never felt this way. She predicted it was the evil in it all; Elena didn’t want to want Katherine. It was the bittersweet truth but Katherine was evil; she was horrible and not to be lusted after but it didn’t stop Elena as she cooed a pathetic whimper before squeezing her eyes shut. “S-say what, Katherine?” 

Katherine rolled her eyes, running the tip of her middle finger between Elena’s folds lightly before shaking her head. “You know what,” She murmured, dragging her throbbing canines along the girl’s tender flesh, whispering. “Say how much you want me, how much you need to feel me..” These words murmured didn’t come without Katherine’s infamous smirk, basking in the moment. She chuckled, doing the same thing before pulling her hand away teasingly. 

Elena exhaled a breathy whimper, lifting her hips desperately when Katherine touched her, only resulting in disappointment as the other girl pulled away. She shook her head quickly, licking her lips. “I need you, Katherine.. I— fuck.” 

This caught Katherine’s attention. It was, after all, the first time she’d even heard Elena curse. Snickering, Katherine rewarded her with her fingers. Katherine moved her middle finger to her folds again, pressing the tip of her finger against Elena’s clit in small circles, watching the lust in Elena’s face pool as she blushed. Without being vain in the fact that they were identical, Katherine couldn’t think of a time Elena had looked more beautiful. Katherine licked her lips and watched her, tediously pressing one finger inside of Elena slowly, arching her hand back and forth before letting her index finger join. 

Elena gasped, rocking her hips desperately with Katherine, eyes fluttering shut and her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. Katherine’s lips curled into a mischievous smirk as she pressed a third digit into Elena carefully, fingers moving quicker now. Quicker with each thrust of her hand and each intoxicating moan that erupted from Elena’s full lips. Katherine was addicted to the noises she could make Elena make. And, when Elena came, Katherine could finally see why the Salvatore brothers were so in love with her.


End file.
